


Hurt

by eugeweirdo



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeweirdo/pseuds/eugeweirdo
Summary: Desde hace unas semanas a Potts le da la impresión de que esos dos se traen algo, hay algo distinto, como si ya no fueran solo compañeros y amigos sino también cómplices.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 4





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Como persona irresponsable que soy, era mi deber subir un one shot sin antes continuar con el resto de historias pendientes. A continuación, con ustedes la obra maestra de esta vuestra escritora amateur. Nah. En mi sangre corre cafeína así que no hagan caso a mis palabras en su mayor parte. Como es deber de todo escritor de fanfictions debo aclarar que los personajes no son de mi autoría (ni que fuera Stark o Wayne como para haberlo comprado).

**Natasha.**

Se mantiene alejada en una parte de la sala con Pepper y Darcy, en realidad su mente no se centra en el momento con ellas, está ubicada algo más allá.

A unos metros Barton está hablando con Bruce, se puede decir por su comportamiento que está algo borracho y borracho con molesto no son una buena combinación, en especial cuando se está incitando a cierto ser que enojado se vuelve verde. —Amigo —toca su hombro con la mano derecha mientras que con la otra sostiene su x cerveza —¿puedes volver por donde viniste?, es decir, no es que no deseemos tu presencia, pero realmente este no es el momento. Mira, tú arruinaste las cosas, así que no quieras venir ahora a decir que fue Hulk, ¿entendido? —mientras finaliza su corto discurso da unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro del pelinegro.

—Clint —interrumpe Tony —no es necesario que hagas esto —lanza una mirada a la fiesta a su alrededor. —Vamos al pasillo.

Clint da unas vueltas sobre sí mismo, luego mira a Tony y parece comprender la situación.

Ya en el pasillo se limpia una lágrima con la manga de su camisa. —Eres un maldito —dice dirigiéndose a Bruce —no debiste hacerle eso. Joder.

Bruce no se queda callado he intenta mantenerse firme.

Luego de unos jaleos en donde Tony intentó separar a ambos antes de que el gigante verde hiciera aparición, apareció Rogers quien llegó una hora tarde a la gala debido a que tenía unos asuntos que resolver antes.

—Basta —dijo el capitán interponiéndose entre el castaño rubio y el pelinegro.

—Este maldito quiere acercarse a Natasha.

El rubio asiente al entender la raíz del problema.

—Bien. Entonces que ella decida —habla con la voz frugal que lo caracteriza.

En realidad, una parte de él quiere golpearle la cara por haberla lastimado, pero las heridas cicatrizan y él no puede tomar decisiones por ella.

—La llamaré, espero que no se maten en el minuto que me demoro —al terminar de hablar, entró directamente a buscar a la pelirroja luego de que el multimillonario le dijera en qué lugar se encontraba, pasó por alto los saludos de las personas que solo se acercaban a él por farándula, al llegar saludó a las chicas y pidió hablar con la espía a solas.

Desde hace unas semanas a Potts le da la impresión de que esos dos se traen algo, hay algo distinto, como si ya no fueran solo compañeros y amigos sino también cómplices.

Luego de dar unos pasos alejados de la mesa Rogers lanza la cuestión.

—Bruce quiere hablar contigo —lo dice inclinándose un poco para que ella lo pueda oír, mantiene las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su pantalón caqui; la situación lo incomoda y por lo poco que ha logrado escarbar en el caparazón de la pelirroja, sabe de sobra que a ella también, sabe que la cicatriz amenaza con reabrirse y que es lo que evitan tanto él como ella como el arquero.

Mira al soldado con una sonrisa pícara y el brillo en sus ojos al máximo. Mantiene la respiración y al tiempo de exhalar habla.

—Sabes muy bien la respuesta.

—No podía decidir por ti —dirige su mirada a las luces que se vislumbran fuera de la torre —creo que deberías hablar con él; es decir, como líder del grupo quiero creerle.

—Pero como mi amante no —él le da una mirada profunda en donde expresa que concuerda con ella. Amantes. La palabra hace que la quiera besar en el momento, desea estrecharla entre sus brazos y colocar su cabeza sobre sus rizos, pero no es el momento. Son pareja y eso le basta.

—Hablaré con él ­—lo hace sobre todo porque quiere escuchar su historia, pero nada cambiará los hechos. Ella sale con Rogers y así seguirá. Lo ama.


End file.
